narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokuangyo Tengu and Suzaku Hyuga get Married!
Continued from: Faceoff: Kokuangyo Tengu vs Suzaku Hyuga Planning It Weeks after the Shinobi World Tournament, Kokuangyo Tengu was in Kagegakure 2, talking with a female tengu wedding planner about her wedding with Suzaku. Suzaku, with the help of his father's old teacher, Byakko, traveled to Other World to tell his father of the events to come. "So how many flower girls and ring bearers should there be?" asked the wedding planner, "How bout two tengu flower girls and two kitsune ring bearers." said Kokuangyo Seireitou was training in Zenkai along with Irounaku as Suzaku arrived. "Dad!" suzaku blurted out "Suzaku, hey, whats up?" said seireitou returning to a normal state. "Im gettin' married!" said Suzaku "To who?" asked Seireitou slightly excited "Kokuangyo Tengu" said Suzaku smiling Seireitou's eyes were lowered, "You mean that girl who tried to marry Haizo?" said seireitou "Dad!" said suzaku blushing "Nice catch!" said seireitou smiling greatly as Suzaku began to blush even more "So did you touch her yet?" asked seireiotu Suzaku relplied with a bigger "DAD!" and blushed madly. "So that brat is getting herself hitched?" said Mizu, who had just appeared with Hikaru. Back in Kagegakure 2, Kokuangyo just randomly sneezed for some reason, "I feel a disturbance in the force." said Kokuangyo. Back where Seireitou and Suzaku were, Mizu continued, "What do you see in her? She's incredibly annoying. Even Hikaru sides with me, right?" Hikaru sighed, "Leave me out of this." "I dont know..... she's just...." said Suzaku blushing and smiling Hikaru walked over and patted Suzaku on the head. He then said, "Well, for whatever reason, I think you two'll be happy together." He looked to Mizu, then back to Suzaku and said, "Mizu's just jealous 'cause no girl would want to be around him." "Shut it Hikaru," said Mizu as his left eye twitched. "I can vouch for that" said seireitou smiling. Hikaru sighed and then said, "I assume your perv of a father already asked you if you and Kokuangyo have had pre-marital sex, right?" "Yup" said Suzaku comicly nervous Seireitou's eye twiched, "All i heard was that you wanted to know" said seireitou evily smiling. Hikaru had an innocent smile on his face. He then said, "I knew already, considering you and Tsunade had an "affair" before you two were married." "Hey, give me some slack, i was gonna die then" said seireitou innocently. Hikaru, still smiling, said, "At least you died happy." Then, a portal opened up and Kokuangyo emerged from it and kicked Mizu in the side of his head, knocking Mizu a couple yards back, "Suzaku-kun!!" yelled Kokuangyo as she ran toward Suzaku and embraced him. "OWW! What the frick pixie b$@%#!" yelled Mizu. "What'd I do?!" "That's what you get for calling me annoying." said Kokuangyo still hugging Suzaku Mizu got up annoyed, "This is why I hate Tengus. You're all just stupid little pixies shooting arrows at the Lord knows what!" He then said, "Tch, this is pathetic." He walked over to a tree and began to take a nap. Hikaru sighed and said, "I wouldn't push him any farther Kokuangyo. He seems pretty p.o.ed." "Its okay Hikaru, im pretty sure Kokuangyo-chan could take him out" said suzaku. "And then, if she doesnt, i will!" said suzkau evilly smiling but then returning to his innocent smile as he hugged Kokuangyo. "Both of you, shut the frick up," said an annoyed Mizu. "Honestly, get a room or something, so we don't have to hear your stupid lovesickness." He returned to sleep. "Tell that to my brother's face, Mizu!" said Kokuangyo as her brother, Konpeki "Blossom Wings" Tengu emerged from a Tengu Portal with an emotionless expression upon his face, "Kokuangyo, what do you want?" he said, "It looks like I'm here to meet your fiance today." Seireitou smiled and laughed at Mizu's comment. Seireitou got up and held out his hand to Kokuangyo. "Welcome to the family" he said smiling Hikaru sighed, "I can't take you anywhere, Mizu." Mizu sighed and then said, "Oh well, I'm the younger brother, I don't know any better." He got up and grabbed an apple from the tree he was under and began to eat it. "I'm glad to be welcomed." said Kokuangyo as she shook his hand and motioned for Konpeki to come over, "Meet my Brother Konpeki." "Nice to meet you" said seireitou holding out his hand Mizu looked over and said, "So is the Jinchuriki and Tengu reject going to beat me up, or was that just an idle threat?" Seireitou put his hand on Mizu's shoulder as Mizu froze up in comic fear. "Are you insulting my son and future daughter in law?" asked seireitou innocnetly smiling Mizu then returned to his former scowl and stood up. "I'll insult whoever I damn well want to." He then opened a portal and said, "Hope your wedding is wonderful for both of you." He turned around and said, "See ya." He then began to walk through the portal. "Nice to meet you." said Konpeki as he shook his hand, "I'm Konpeki, but my friends can call Blossom Wings, even though I hate it, it makes me sound like a stripper." Mizu sighed and said, "Should I pay you or something?" Then a small cherry blossom petal of purple fire landed on Mizu's shoulder and ignited his shoulder, "Your dead man!" yelled Konpeki as the fire spread Mizu just stared at the smal speck of fire and blew it away. He then said, "What, that's it? Pathetic. I'll show you true power." He drew his swords and said, "Rise from Hell, Tenmatatsujin." Mizu vs. Konpeki "Well then... Hanafubuki no Tsubasa" said Konpeki as wings of those same cherry blossoms formed on his back, "This is where I get my nickname from." said Konpeki with two swords, ablaze with dark purple fire. Mizu sighed and said, "I wish I could kill this guy, but Suzaku would hate me for it." He then charged toward Konpeki and stabbed him in the side. He removed his blade, leaving the hellish cursemark on Konpeki's side. He smiled and said, "Better guard that side, or you're dead." Suzaku put out a blanket on the floor and sat down and patted next to him, "Kokuangyo-chan, come sit next to me" he said looking at her. Mizu smiled evilly, "Good thing I couldn't send Poison Chakra into your system, otherwise this would be a short fight." Kokuangyo sat down next to Suzaku and snuggled up to him. Then a another cherry blossom landed on the curse mark, removed it, ad Konpeki's wings dissipated into more of them and shot toward Mizu from all directions. Mizu smiled as Konpeki did such a stupid move. "You're as dumb as they come. The cursemark will remain until I am killed, or I remove the seal." Konpeki was then surrounded by black lightning, causing him to hit the ground. Mizu then noticed that the cherry blossems had fallen to the ground, harmlessly. "I'm sorry Kokuangyo, I know you hate to see me like this." could be heard as a cloak of chakra formed around Konpeki and he rush toward Mizu with a giant claw of chakra. Konpeki smiled as he thought he had grasped victory. He then noticed that his claw was being pushed appart by ten tails. Mizu was in the center, with ten tails protecting him from the attack. He smiled evilly and said, "I bet you can't face a true Jinchuriki, kid." He blew away Konpeki and stood up. He then watched as the green chakra was flowing around him. He then said, "This feels great. I think I can get used to this." "Well than!" roared Konpeki as he extended the cloak's arm into a portal, opened up a portal behind Mizu, and the arm grabbed Mizu and pulled him into the portal, and he closed both the portals and went out of his Jinchuriki state, "That ends that." said Konpeki as Mizu fell out of another portal, unconscious. "Oh, Suzaku." said Kokuangyo as she put her hand on the back of Suzaku's hand and moved it closer to her's Suzaku blushed, "Yeah?" he asked innocently Then Kokuangyo placed her lips on Suzaku's lips and began to kiss him. Mizu then awoke with hate in his eyes. He noticed that the Tengu idiot had knocked him out for a few seconds. He then charged energy into his sword and said, "Claim your Title, Saikou Tenmatatsujin." The demon chakra around him flowed into his blade, giving it an even more demonic appearence. He then said, "You are a fool to think you've beaten me." He awaited Konpeki's next move. Seireitou smiled and Hikaru sighed, "Ah, young love." Seireitou chuckled at his response. Suzaku kissed Kokuangyo as well. "I surrender." said Konpeki bowing, "I'm no match for you." Mizu smiled and said, "Good boy." He sheathed his sword and returned to his resting spot underneath the apple tree. Konpeki jumped up onto a tree as Kokuangyo moved her lips away from Suzaku's, ending their 7 minutes kiss. Mizu looked over at Hikaru and asked, "Are they done yet?" Hikaru smiled and said, "I think it's kind of cute. They remind me of Rukia and I before we got married." Mizu smiled, "She was a hottie then, and she's even hotter now. I'm not sure her chest can get any bigger." Hikaru sighed, "Please don't talk about her like that." Mizu raised his hands, "Hey, I'm just saying." "Who, Rukia, i thought she was flat" said seireitou, earning him a smack to the head by Hikaru. Hikaru then said, "At one time she was, but she "grew" a couple years before I met Naruto. She sometimes uses medical ninjutsu to decrease the size of her chest so people won't stare." Suddenly, the rest of Team Makan showed up in a puff of smoke, "So Kokuangyo that looks like your fiance." said Fukumaden Uchiha. "What kinda loser would get hitched with you." said Makan Suzaku got up and smacked the whole team with his KyuubiTaishou. "Who you callin a loser!!!" Mizu looked over and began to laugh, "Finally, Team Maken gets some." "I can kill you." said Makan as he put his sword up to Suzaku's neck. "Why did you hit me?" asked Fukumaden, "I didn't say any thing, I'm happy for Kokuangyo, and I don't think your a loser!" Mizu appered next to Makan and knocked him to the ground. He then said, "Learn your place, idiot." He returned to the tree. "Learn your place!" yelled Makan as he kicked Mizu in the face. "Suzaku you should go and sit with Kokuangyo, you have a good thing going." said Fukumaden as he patted Suzaku on the head, "These guys could take a while." Mizu vs. Makan Mizu got up with a footprint on his head. He then said, "Danggit! That hurt jerk-off!" He then drew his sword and charged at Makan. "Blaze, Inmetsukoutei!" yelled Makan as he blocked the blade and forced it back with a wave of fire. Mizu jumped away with a scrape on his arm. He then said, "Rise from Hell, Tenmatatsujin." He then focused some of his demon chakra into the blade, and landed a slice on Makan, leaving the Death's Sting Cursemark. "Fine then...BANKAI!" yelled Makan as he went into bankai and then into Shukai, "Shinko Inmetsukoutei!" In his Shukai he gained a red kimono, a big red sword, and his hair became longer, "You will die!" yelled Makan as he shot a giant fireball at Mizu. Mizu easily dodged the attack and said, "This is unfair, I'm not even in Shikai." The fireball headed toward Mizu and three another fireballs headed toward Mizu's three other sides, "Take this!" yelled Makan as Kokuangyo called for Suzaku to come over and sit back down. Mizu slashed each of the fireballs until they were no more. He then looked at Makan. "This is pathetic, you're power is uncontrolled. It is embarressing." "You sure?" asked Makan sarcastically as an armored figure emerged from the earth, grabbed Mizu from behind, and sent electricity coursing through Mizu. Mizu smiled and slashed Makan with his blade, sending some Poison Chakra into Makan's veins. He escaped Makan's grip and said, "Give up. The poison chakra is working it's way through your chakra network. If you surrender, you won't die." "Okay, I give, I give." said Makan as he fell over. Mizu walked over and sent some of his chakra into Makan, eliminating the poison. He then sighed, "There, is there anyone else who wants to fight me?" "I feel up for a good tussle, but I'm apparently just being used as a messenger boy," said Ean Eromalc who had just walked up to the group, baring gifts. "I'm here on behalf of the captains, with presents for the two lucky ones." he continued. "Great, the Guardians mailboy," said a sarcastic Mizu, "That organization has gone to the dogs." "Is eeeeeeeveryone here?" asked seireitou sarcasticly. Hikaru shrugged, "I dunno, but the entertainment has been here for 2 parts." Mizu looked at Hikaru comically, "Shut it bro." Then, Kokuangyo started to fall asleep on Suzaku's shoulder, "Our wedding tomorrow Suzaku-kun..." said Kokuangyo as she fell asleep. Suzaku rested his head ontop of her's and smiled, "I cant wait.." he said quietly "Well, that's my que to leave these here and tell you something. The Guardians are pretty high on the charts for membership, and we're planning something big, that's why these gifts could be afforded. They're exteremely important for these two as a pair, and they shouldn't be opened until the midnight of the wedding day. And Mizu, you want some, I could kick your sorry ass any day that I'm not too lazy to handle the likes of you. So, I bid you all a farewell," said Ean as he set the presents on the ground and disappeared in a wisp of snow. "I'll take these to the happy couple." said Fukumaden as he took the presents and laid them next to them and wrote two notes, put them on the presents, and laid them next to Kokuangyo and Suzaku. Mizu then got up and stretched, "Alright, someone wanted to fight me?" "Bring it Mizu" said seireitou getting up. Mizu twisted his neck and then said, "Alright, but I'm just wondering. Could Hikaru and I fight you in our new fused form?" "Why not, i think i could take you after living in the Other World" he said smiling. Mizu smiled and said, "Hikaru, do you have the Potara earrings?" Hikaru smiled and said, "Yep, here ya go!" He threw an earring with a blue sphere on the end. "Put it in your right ear." Mizu put it in his right ear, and Hikaru in his left. Then they both were pulled toward each other like a piece of metal to a magnet. A flash of laight was created when they clashed. When the light cleared, a warrior that had a white cloak and brown and black pants was before them. His hair was sticking straight up, and it was black with streaks of purple on the sides and middle. He then said, "Mizu plus Hikaru, I guess you can call me Izuru Kurosaki. Izuru vs. Seireitou Seireitou smiled, "Izuru? nice name" he said laughing quietly. Izuru smiled, "I guess you already know what Potara Fusion is?" "Yeah, but im more of a fan of the Ancient Fusion Dance, at least its more stronger then the potara and you choose when to defuse" he said standing up. "Bring it on!" he said happily. Izuru smiled, "Well, this version of Potara can diffuse at our will anyway." He then drew his swords, "Strangly, I'm still stuck with the same Shadow Blades before I was fused. Not like it matters." He then dissappeared for a nanosecond and returned to his position. Blood was on the blades, as a few wounds opened on Seireitou's back. "Nice try" said seireitou who was right behind Izuru. The seireitou he sliced at was an afterimage. "Is that what fusion can do?" he asked sarcasticly. Izuru smiled, "Well, there are deeper powers, but I don't feel like releasing them." Seireitou yawned, "What powers?"